User talk:XanCrews
Due to high traffic I have decided to create an archive so you don't have to scroll so much on my talk page Archive Part I Archive Part II If you have a twitter, and want to hear my crazy shenanigans outside of this place... http://www.twitter.com/XanCrews My Phone asplode... Sorry about your phone. I was deleting pictures that were either left over from deceased pastas or broken. MooseJuice 18:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I just get a little worried when I get rapid fire emails from wikia about edits on the CreepyPasta wiki. That's all. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Xan... I've missed you guys since you left! Remember how I was the a huge antibrony before? I ended up becoming a bit obssessed with the show, and got featured on Equestria Daily a few times! How have you been? Weirdozzy I've been busy as a single cunted hooker filling in for her sick triple cunted hooker colleague during fleet week, because of school, work and military obligations. Also most of my, creepypasta related, time has been moderating the creepypasta subreddit at http://www.reddit.com/r/creepypasta. Sorry about the inactivity but spring break is coming up so I'll be on next week during the day more often. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews It's cool man, just saying I've missed you and Ben since you left, Things have really changed around here. And as for your single cunted situation Weirdozzy 18:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) thumb|px|right|It does It is, I'm taking 17 credits per semester, working 37-39 hours a week, so yeah... fuckin' busy doesn't begin to describe it. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Well if you every need anything (At all) I'll do what I can to help you out! Weirdozzy 18:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 10-4 Good Buddy There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Your Pictures! Where the hell do you get them??? Is it me or is it the same little girl in every picture! P.S. WELCOME BACK!!! 'Gards I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reddit lol There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews As in... reddit.com? *adress bar* *reddit.com* *epic* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) to be specific http://www.reddit.com/r/wtf There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews ZOMG I died at the Ghostbusters thing. Lol but seriously those pics looks like they're from Cry Baby Lane or something. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fascism and creepypasta ARGH. I thought this was a wiki not a fascist website.Airrifle4894 15:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by fascist website? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews How is this a facist website? You have the right and choose to excersise said right to post low-quality content and to get yourself banned. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Teh Pronz I was making a joke about what Linkstar is now in trouble for, He was sending members porn. Weirdozzy 18:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and he apparently got reported to the police. 16:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin email chain dealio I never got any other emails from the admins besides yours and Bill's. Has anything been agreed upon? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 06:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No, nobody has sent anything, I think I'm going to just type up a good set of ground rules and submitting it to Cleric since most of the admins couldn't be bothered to come up with any ideas. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 06:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Sorrry about that. Moose I believe thought that we should have stuff like programs that force you to write properly before submitting a pasta. Dunno if that's possible though. I'd encourage reminders to admins (myself included) to behave well because we set the example for other people. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 07:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) How a story was writen it had "ax" so I don't think it should be change.What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 12:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Did I edit an O.C. of yours? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything in the rules stating to ask the O.P. before editing. After all, most pastas on this site are O.C.'s. I'll be sure to be careful next time. HiddenSpirit 16:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It's okay man, I tend to take OC editing on a case by case basis. Especially on what was edited. You were doing nothing really wrong, it's just a pesky by-law because we've had a few users in the past be wooting dickholes about how their "art" (read, piece of shit) was not to be edited because everything is exactly how they wanted it to be. Anyway that was a simple mistake and I thank you for pointing it out. A comma was indeed needed there. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 16:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I read both versions of your pasta, and I prefer the []Empty_(first_go)], because even though it is a bit deprived of the emotional expression found in the first pasta, I feel that it is written much better, considering your diction and fluency. As for the combination of both pastas, you could simply add points of emotions subsequent to facts, just to intensify the mood and tone, and to give a clearler comprehension of what's occurring in the character, as well as the setting. If you're looking to improve your writing, I'll suggest improving your diction, fluency, and sentence structures. You have a good grasp on the idea, but try to convey it better with what you know about writing. Just make sure to keep the reader engaged. HiddenSpirit 17:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the feedback. I understand what you mean about the diction and fluency, but sometimes writing well just distracts from the story. I am not defending anything specific necessarily, Just saying dialogue or first person accounts get a little leeway from me, I start thinking like the character rather than myself. Anyway yeah, I have tried several times to combine the two I just end up ruining it. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Re:Cat-orgies Alrighty then, I have taken note. Sorry for causing any disruption if any. 16:09, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Also, the "People" category I seem to be consistently adding seems to have applied to most of the pastas I tagged them with ("This category is about the interactions between people only") but now that you have noted I will use it sparingly. 16:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm just basically adding any categories I see fit to the story, but I understand why it would seem like a lot in one day. I knew you weren't mad at me or anything, and thanks for understanding. 19:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo... No offense, but I especially think you're overusing the 'Weird' category. I mean, many of the pastas you add to that category have already been categorized to other themes... I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 18:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Xan How exactly do I archive my talk page? My current talk page is getting flooded and I'd like to have a few separate pages for it......Jw. 18:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Create a new page and title it something like Weirdowithcoffee:_Talk_Page_Archive_# then simply cut the content from your talk page and paste it into the new archive page. As far as I know there isn't an automated system for this yet. Then when you get it done let somebody with sysop rights know so they can protect the page to sysops, so nobody can edit the page. (that step is purely optional) Once you have everything how you want it put the link on your talk page. Voila. You're done. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Dude... What the fuck could you possibly be editing on all those pages??? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Archer is the funniest show ever! Posted a blog about it. That is the ONLY time I'm going to answer that. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews THE FU3K! In the words of BEN. "You shouldn't have done that", Brofag..... Wtf happened? Watch yourself. Totally not called for. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Word of advice to the OP of this section: don't diss admins. 00:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC)